Earth
"We started our wars in this planet. This is the very source of our problems." - Superior S.Spire, 2417. "Earth. What was left of it." - Catherine Halsey, 2371. Earth is the third planet of the Solar System and the only habitable planet in the Solar System. Earth is also the homeworld of humanity. Having to serve both a central hub centre and a strategical poltiical position for the SPS. It is much certain that Earth is a key planet for humanity to advance to it's global and galaxy-wide wars. Many of the first two centuries engagements happened here. Notably the destructive wars of the Third World War and the Fourth World War. It was clear that no one will use Nuclear Destruction on the planet but this was near to Earth's collapse when the Nod Island carried over thousands of nuclear weapons to decimate human population. It is also the center world of the SPS Colonial Systems that has the authority to do anything in it's other systems. Earth is also where everything had started. Including the Campaign of Nod, the war against the Covenant, as well as the later wars in the SPS. Earth is a planet that is the homeworld of the first Forerunners. With theories contributing that Earth was habitable before it was destroyed by a giant meteor. Which proposed that forced the Forerunners to Evacuate and left almost no trace of their civilization. With the exception of Liberia being the only country that leaves massive evidence of Forerunner Civilization. It maybe the fact that Earth was the Fortress or supposed homeworld of the Forerunners. Gaining the planet's title as the "Mantle's Reach." With the Didact proclaiming that Earth was his Military Superpower Base as it holds eighty percent of it's military supremacy. Because of Earth's importance to Humanity, the Strategic Planetary Forces left a huge number of Defenses on both orbit and surface. Such as the military installations on Africa and Asia which contains several Anti-Ship batteries and Surface-To-Orbit Javelin Missiles. To which makes the planet the most heavily defended Inner Colonies just above Reach. Information Transmissions about Earth "Colonial Riots has reached criticial Levels. Yellow Zones are dangerously at the levels of war. Including the Central States of the United States and most of the Russian Country. Decades of war, has left these regions in social collapse. Without further and public control. Nod uses Yellow Zones as an establishment for increasing numbers. The Earth remained uncontrolled with fewer destinations for the colonists." '' Earth was declared Colony-001. Being the homeworld for humanity and the key planet that started all of the revolutions as well as the development of advanced technologies. Most of these were staged in both advances and political conditions on both regional and universal concepts. Such as the Minowa-Treaty law on 2059 where it developed many of Earth's Populations under one government control. Since such nations would not even be require when the Colony Era would start by 2030. With Reach having to be colonized and Mars to be colonized as it was reterraformed on 2045. Defenses 21st Century Earth's defenses are not as expected by the US Military. Although, many satellite weapons that carries Tungsten Rods and Particle Uplink Cannons were used to seal the combat and ensure victory for the allied side during the Third World War in 2021. There were also space stations that were developed by the SPS for the first Orbit-To-Surface Deployment Troops. The Freedom Station was created as a purpose of creating the ODSTs. By 2040, Earth's orbital defenses were improved when it entered the Neo-Colonial age. Such as Reach being the first colonized planet and Mars declared to be habitable when it was re-terraformed. Notable factions such as the "Templar of Order" were made to create a new religion. But this faction was disbanded by the United Nations Space Government and the United Colonies Government. The Ion Cannon was also developed and it's role in the 2047 Wars were a key factor to turn the tides of war. With the final use of the cannon for the war destroying the Temple of Nod at Sarajevo. Defenses on Earth bolstered when the SPS Discovered a shard of the Tesseract. Where it warned humanity of a future alien war. Not knowing the exact date and panicking the Senators that forced the SPS Military to establish it's first orbital defenses. With the Orbital Defense Belt composing of multiple computer-controlled turrets and cannons were placed on the planet's orbit. This such were effective and created. In 2082, much of the Kinetic Rods and Ion Cannons were used to defeat the massive Nod Forces on a large island. 22nd Century There weren't many informations in the 22nd Century. Though, it was mentioned that Earth created several space stations in orbit that carried much of the ODSTs and the Sino-Shipyards. 23rd Century 24th Century Humanity learned it's lesson when the Covenant severely broke it's defenses. However, in the 24th Century, Earth's Orbital Defenses is the most heavily and well maintained defenses just above from Reach's ranking of Defenses. Since Earth is the homeworld of humanity. In the reports of 2358, Earth's orbit has more than 300 Orbital Defense Platforms and dozens of Viper Station Hangars against any Seraphs. It is known that during this year, Earth is preparing from the Covenant's attack and believed that they may send their largest force ever soon. But in 2367, it's defenses even bolstered further when much of the Inner Colonies were attacked and a few were destroyed or glassed from the process. In 2372, it's defenses even bolstered to over 400 Orbital Defense Platforms and more than 700 Viper Station Hangars. With over 179 Shipyards that docked much of the SPS Vessels, such as the Dwarf-Infinity Class Carrier Monthra. Earth was later under attack by 43 Covenant Vessels and easily repelled the Covenant Fleet once it was in range from it's ODP's range. The battle extended further, when the Covenant sent over 500 vessels to Earth and engaged contact with SPS Forces in Orbit. Thanks to the numbers of Vipers and ODPs, the Covenant's Fleet lost more than half of their ships and proved that their CAS-Carriers were exposed when they lost their battlecruisers from the effective leadership of the Monthra and the Sarajevo, both Infinity Carriers. Though, even at this fierce battle. Earth's defenses were crushed by Truth's Fleet with only 87 Vessels. Despite all the struggle, they took out 3/4 of the vessels from the largest Covenant fleets, but lost too many vessels in orbit that left Earth to only have a plenty of fleets or squadrons available to combat the enemy from the surface. It was reported that most of the ODPs were destroyed. But a few managed to survive and stand but were badly damaged. Decades after the war, in 2396, Earth's defenses returned to it's status of being the heaviest. 25th Century Earth's defenses by 2419 were rebuilt and maintained by much of the industrial companies that were placed as headquarters for major industrial creators and exporters. Such as Spire Industries, who handles much of the major business corporations and were responsible for the weapons of the SPS Infantry. Where later in 2429, Earth's defenses we're flooded with Sabre Hangers, Quick Response Shipyards and heavily modified ODPs that significantly boosted the planet's defenses into an impenetrable fortress. Another contributor to the defenses in the 25th Century for Earth is the station of four Heavy Infinity Class Carriers. These carriers contains 4 Assault Fleets for one ship at it's massive hangars ( Containing at least 30 Strident Frigates for it's support. ) The security and post of at least 15 major fleets on Earth leaves that this planet is the most heavily defended ever. Later, Reach would take its place six months later, but in 2434, it's defenses totalled back to the rankings. ''Zones ''Yellow Zones'' "Yellow zones contains most of the Earth's population. Having to size 60% of all colonists present in Earth. Most of the yellow zones are controlled with rogues, rebels and secretly by the brotherhood of Nod. Most of the colonists under the yellow zones are living without proper order and are left as savages." Earth was the first planet and the very beginning to start fights and wars before the Colonial Era in 2049. The first yellow zones were in Central Europe. During the War of 2021, many factions including the SPS, Nod and other factions were one of the main opposing armies that established wars throughout the world. Igniting the Third World War, however the terms of using Nuclear Warheads would vast be the fatal mistake of humankind. Which both SPS and Nod agreed not to use superweapons but in Northeastern India. Where Kane personally detonated the nuke to obliterate a platoon. With the SPS, retaliating with it's Prototype Version of the Kinetic Rod Stations. -Yellow Zones on Earth, by 2428. - *Central Europe - Includes Germany, Czech Republic, Austria and several more countries in Central Europe. This became the first Yellow Zone in the world and probably the permanent yellow zone due to it's multiple battles between Nod and the SPS Forces. The US Military had declared Central Europe a yellow zone in 2020. *Western Australia and Eastern Coast of Australia - Both sides of the country became a permanent yellow zone by 2025. Nod had detonated Warheads following after the war and the first reunification war of Nod. *Southern Brazil - Became a yellow zone in 2370, during the SAT-Incursion War on Earth. The SPS has left most of the cities in Southern Brazil destroyed in rubble after three months of violent war. *Southern Greenland - Became a yellow zone in 2372. During the battle of Circinus City. *Central America - Became a yellow zone in 2372, during the raid and the invasion of the Republic of the Untied States by the Covenant Forces. *Chile - Became a Yellow Zone due to Nod Significance activity in 2352. *South Africa - Became a yellow zone since 2025. *Northern Canada - Became a yellow zone in 2372. *Liberia - Became a yellow zone in 2372, completely destroying the city of Archad. The Origins of the Forerunners. *Mindanao, Southern Philippines - A Yellow Zone and was abandoned by the SPS in 2047 during the Third Tiberium War. *New Zealand - Became a yellow zone in 2372. *Libya - Became a yellow zone since 2025. A Blue zone in 2152 up to 2372. *North Russia - Became a yellow zone since 2023. *Mongolia - Became a yellow zone since 2027. *Eastern China - Became a yellow zone since 2023. Shanghai is one of the cities that were completely destroyed during the SPS Retaliation Theatre in 2024. *Papua New Guinea - Became a yellow zone in 2372. *New Guinea - Became a Yellow Zone in 2372. *Thailand - Became a yellow zone since 2021. *Northern India - Became a yellow zone since 2023.